Transformers: My Version
by Jazzygirl666
Summary: Ali was unaware that a small grey cube that her great uncle found years ago, was what the Autobots and Decepticons were after. Once they start coming after her, she starts to get a clue. please R&R my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my very first Transformers story. Please bare with me, if you don't like it, don't leave harsh comments about it. I'm only a beginniner. Give me a chance please. Ok enough of that, please enjoy.**

Transformers: My version

Beep…….Beep……..Beep

The alarm clock was grabbed and tossed at the wall to stop the annoying beeping. From under the pretty patterned pillows emerged a messy red and brown haired 17 year old, with black make-up smudged under her eyes, making her look similar to a zombie.

This is Ali Martin, and she has emo styled red and brown hair, a lip piercing and was quite slim.

She gave a big yawn and stretched as she looked around her room. "Ali! Its time to get up! You don't wanna be late to school!" a woman shouted from the outside of her bedroom door. Ali groaned "Mom, you obviously don't get how the student mind works" as she crashed her head back on her pillow.

"Come on honey, once you get today over with your father said he will buy you your first car after school remember?" her Mom went on, and Ali came shooting out of her bedroom with her clothes in her hand. Her Mom chuckled at her daughter's sudden change in enthusiasm.

A couple of minutes later Ali stood at the kitchen table all dressed and ready to go, "Bye Mom Bye Dad" She kissed their cheeks, "Remember Dad, First car after school" she added heading towards the door.

"Remember Ali, an A in your English class, then the car" he smiled a sarcastic smile at her. "Done" Ali sighed and finally made it out of her house.

She was wearing her black skinny jeans with a red and black hoodie over a short black strappy top, and wore black plimsolls. As she strolled care free to her school, a car startled her, by driving right beside her. "Stupid idiot" she thought in her head, but as it quickly drove off she didn't see anyone in the drivers seat. "What the fudge" She mumbled to herself, but didn't give it a second thought as she walked on. When she did the car seemed to go in the same direction.

As she walked into the entrance of the school, someone called out to her from behind. "Ali! Wait up!" a short black spiky with red highlights haired boy came up behind her. He caught up to Ali and was panting. "Dude, You could of stopped the first out of the eight times I called you" he joked still catching his breath. "Sorry, I didn't hear you" Ali replied looking inside her bag.

"Oh hey did you bring your show and tell thing today for English?" Her friends asked her. "Yeah I actually remembered this time, What about you Dan?" She asked back, giving the expression of I know you forgot yours again.

"When have I ever remembered? How many times do I have to tell you Ali? The whole show and tell thing. A set up! Its just a way for the teachers to suss us kids out so they can know which kids are the so called popular ones" Dan rambled on, while Ali rolled her eyes and walked in the school with Dan following.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last period of the day, in the English class it was Ali's turn to show and tell her thing that she brought in. All the popular students had showed theirs, and was scoffing at Ali as she walked up to the front of the front of the class.

"Um…hi everyone, today I have brought with me a very rare and beautiful artefact, that was indeed found by my great uncle, many, many years ago" she explained while someone shouted the word "Laaaame!!"

"You can't say nothing!" Dan snapped at him, "You only brought in an old wallet"

"Hey man shut up!! This was a very fine piece in its day" the boy argued. "Dude that was the wallet you bought last week!" Dan snapped back at him. "Can we please be quiet!" The teacher shouted. "Now please continue Ali"

"Thank you, er ok well this is it" Ali said grabbing a grey cube looking thing from her bag. "This…is what my great uncle found all those years ago, it was a major discovery at the time…also he said he found a strange iceman thing with this, but they thought he just went crazy at that point with his old age and all…" Ali was interrupted by the snobby tart girl in the back making snoring sounds.

Everyone laughed, and she leant her head back up and laughed too "Oh I'm sorry…how rude of me" She taunted. "No, No that's fine…its clear that you haven't had your beauty sleep for quite a while now" Ali came back at her. This earned her own backup of laughter from the class. "Why you freaky little bitch! Who the hell do you think your talking to?"

"Oi! Language please!" The teacher butted in trying to stop the arguing.

At the end of class, Ali walked up to the teacher. "So sir, what did you think of my show and tell? Pretty good right?" Ali asked smiling at him. "I would say that, its worth a…B+"

This made Ali's smile drop completely. "Are you kidding? Your giving me a B? that Sucks! I don't deserve that! I deserve more!" Ali argued. "I'm sorry but I feel that your performance…could have been improved" the teacher explained.

"I don't believe this…Oh and let me guess you gave the rest of the class apart from me and Dan an A?"

"Dan didn't show anything…"

"You did didn't you?…well that's it, once I tell my dad about this, he is so gonna sue your ass" Ali threatened.

Ali walked out and sat in her dads car and frowned. "No A?" her Dad asked. "No…A detention instead" Ali replied sounding pissed off. "Well sorry Ali, we had a deal…maybe next time" Her Dad said driving off.

In the car Ali just sulked looking out the window, as she looked through the side mirror she saw a car behind them. That looked exactly like the one from earlier. She turned around to look at the car from the back. She couldn't make out if she could see a driver. "Hey Dad?…in the Camero behind us, is there a driver?" Ali asked.

"Of course there's a driver, how can there be a car moving with no driver?" Her Dad replied keeping his eyes on the road. They then stopped at some traffic lights, Ali couldn't keep her eyes off of the Camero behind them, it started to really creep her out for some reason. "Er…Dad, I think I'm just gonna walk home ok?" Ali said getting out of the car, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at home" Ali replied walking down the street. As she walked down the not so busy streets, she heard a car driving beside her.

She turned around to see the Camero driving beside her, "Ok Buddy what is your problem? I mean you scared the shit outta me this morning now your stalking me?" she shouted at the car. The car didn't make any movement. Ali just got fed up and began walking on. When she heard the car following, she walked faster, then the car sped up then Ali began to run, and the car drove after her.

She ran into an alley to try and hide from the car…it seemed to of worked. The car drove right past. Ali gave a sigh of relief, as she looked out she heard a thud in the distance, that seemed to be getting closer, and closer until something crashed through the wall that Ali was hiding near. When the smoke cleared a big huge robot was standing just opposite Ali. "Holy Crap!!!" Ali screamed and tried to make a run for it, but the huge black robot was in pursuit.

"Not happening! Not happening!!" She shouted while running and turned around to still see the robot chasing. "Shit! Its happening! Shit! Shit! Shit!!" she cursed while running. She ran through a small cutting between streets so the robot couldn't fit through and she continued to the other side of the street. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and to check if the robot was coming.

"Hey Ali!" Dan grabbed her arm which startled her. "Dan! Don't do that!"

"What's the matter, you look all panicky" Dan asked sounding concerned. "Look there's no time, I've been running from this huge robot thing." Ali explained in a freaked out tone. "A robot?…Ali did you hit your head or something?"

"No! I'm telling you there was a huge black…"

The robot came charging through the street, heading straight for the two teens. Dan just stared with his mouth wide opened. "Robot…" Ali finished.

"**Hand over the Allspark!!" **the robot shouted coming closer to them. "Quick run!" Ali shouted pushing the shocked Dan to run. They both ran down the empty street. "Where the hell is everyone anyway!" Dan shouted. "They must be at that carnival thing that my Mom was going on about yesterday" Ali replied still focusing on running away from the robot that was right behind them.

Suddenly without realising there was no robot behind them, but a police car following them instead. "What the…" Ali asked stopping and looking around. "Oh thank god officer!" Dan thanked heading towards the car. "Listen Officer, you wont believe what we just went through, there was this big robot thing chasing us…oh…my…god" Dan stuttered,

"What's up?" Ali asked walking over beside him. "Aren't cars…meant to have drivers?" Dan pointed out to the empty drivers seat. "Shit, it's the robot run!"

But before they could the police car pulled out in front of them. Then Transformed back into the robot. "**Give me the Allspark!!"** it shouted standing over them. "What are you talking about?" Ali asked confused.

All of a sudden a car sped up towards them, not stopping. "Dan move!" Ali pushed him out of the way, while the car crashed into the robots legs making it trip onto the ground, the car then drove up beside Ali and Dan and opened its door.

"Is that one too?" Dan asked, "I don't know…but I'm getting in anyway, come on" Ali said getting into the car. "What come on? Are you mad?" Dan asked her giving a look of disbelief.

"No, I'm being smart, and getting away from that thing" Ali replied pointing at the robot that was getting up. "Ok! Ok! Move over!" Dan shouted jumping in the car that sped off. The black robot growled and transformed into the police car and chased them.

**Hope you liked the first two chapters. Please leave nice reviews. Please don't review if you didn't like it. I'm sorry for those people. I will try and do better next time.**


End file.
